


Dorks

by shugarcone



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, idk - Freeform, just some fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugarcone/pseuds/shugarcone
Summary: Just a small drabble about two dorks in love.





	Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda old and filler. I promise I'm working on the next chapter of Pronouns. Eventually.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Fan whispered lovingly, his thumb running over 4s's hand as it was held in his own. 

4s felt his screen get warmer at the compliment. He wasn't used to being called such things, even though now it happened more frequently thanks to Fan. He didn't know what to answer with, so he ended up saying nothing. 

Fan chuckled and 4s's shyness. For having such a usually loud and in-charge personality, 4s was awkward when it came to romance. Not that Fan minded. "4s, I want to ask you something," he said after a moment. 

4s blinked, wondering what the question could be. "What is it, Fan?" he answered curiously. 

"I wanted to ask if..." Fan got shy for a moment and looked down. 

"Fan," 4s began, taking his free hand into Fan's other, "It's ok, you can ask me anything." This way they were facing each other now, and 4s heated up at the closeness. 

Fan looked up at 4s again. He could make out 4s's red eyes through his sunglasses. He sighed a little, then finally asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Just when 4s thought he had cooled down his screen began to heat up again, his face turning a shade of orange in a digital blush. He said nothing for a moment, his CPU slowing to process what Fan had just said. 

"4s?" Fan asked, slightly worried and used to rejection, "It's alright, you don't have to-"

"YES!" 4s suddenly blurted out. "I-I mean... Yes, I'd like that," he quickly added. 

Fan laughed softly, leaning closer. "Cute..." he murmured before their lips met. 4s froze for a second again before kissing Fan back. The kiss was short but sweet. As they slowly pulled away, their eyes met again and they smiled. Fan laughed again. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" 4s worried aloud. 

Fan smiled reassuringly and answered, "No, silly. I'm just so happy. Being with you, it feels special."

It was 4s's turn to laugh. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork," Fan chuckled.


End file.
